Finding Wizardland
by Celia Anges
Summary: De prime abord il n'est pas celui qu'il lui faut, mais si c'était lui le remède ? Et si c'était elle l'antidote ? Qu'ont-ils donc en commun ? Il est entré dans sa vie pour en disparaître aussitôt. Comment le retrouver dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas
1. Des vins capiteux

**Finding Wizardland**

Il est cynique, solitaire, désagréable. Il fuit. Elle est seule, marquée, désabusée. Elle se sent menacée. Au premier abord il n'est pas celui qu'il lui faut, mais si c'était lui le remède ? Et si c'était elle l'antidote ? Qu'ont-ils donc en commun ? Il est entré dans sa vie pour en disparaître aussitôt. Comment le retrouver dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît même pas ?

**Chapitre I : Des vins capiteux  
**

Leslie tira sur sa cigarette et tapa nerveusement du pied. Elle expira longuement la fumée qui vint se mêler à la brume. L'instant d'après, un homme emmitouflé jusqu'au nez passa prestement devant l'abri-bus où Leslie était assise et lui lança un jovial « Joyeux Noël mademoiselle ! » Il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'éloigna aussitôt de son pas pressé. « Nan mais c'est qui cet ahuri ? » marmonna la jeune femme. Elle tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette d'un air boudeur. _Noël_. Chaque année c'était la même chose. Un vrai cauchemar. Rien que de penser à tous ces fanatiques qui se précipitaient dans les magasins pour s'arracher la dernière broutille stupide à la mode... Oh c'était sûr plus tard ses enfants - si elle en avait - recevraient des pralines, une orange et une peluche ou un jouet, point final. Il n'y aurait plus de table croulant sous les victuailles, ni de dîner se prolongeant pendant quatre ou cinq interminables heures. Enfin, quand elle disait qu'il n'y en aurait plus... il n'y en avait pas là non plus, il n'y en avait même jamais eu et Leslie passait Noël seule depuis des années. Néanmoins c'était certain : plus tard pas de bon petit Noël artificiel ! Juste de quoi faire croire aux enfants qu'ils l'avaient fêté et leur donner de quoi raconter à leurs copains d'école. Ils arriveraient même à passer pour des anticonformistes dès l'âge de cinq ans. Un rictus ironique s'étira brièvement sur ses lèvres.

Leslie se mit à taper des deux pieds d'un air impatient. Ce bus ne passerait-il donc jamais ? Cette longue attente mettait à rude épreuve ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau. « Encore des idiots qui ne travaillent pas la veille de Noël. » Leslie se leva pour retourner vers des rues plus fréquentées et chercher un taxi qui aurait le bon sens de ne pas prendre de congé pour les fêtes. Les Pakistanais ne s'arrêtaient sûrement pas de travailler. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle marchait dans la ville désertée par les foules réunies en famille dans leurs chaudes demeures, Leslie eut de moins en moins envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait besoin de voir des gens qui, comme elle, n'avaient cure de ces fêtes insipides. Elle entra donc dans le premier pub ouvert qu'elle trouva.

-§-

Severus soupira et posa son livre. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore et la fin de la guerre, il ne se forçait plus à passer Noël avec les autres dans la Grande Salle. Quel en était l'intérêt ? Néanmoins, les regrets et les remords se faisaient toujours plus forts à la période des fêtes de fin d'année. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Toujours était-il que ce soir il ressentait le besoin de se trouver au milieu d'inconnus, il avait besoin de sentir qu'il y avait des gens sur cette Terre qui ne savaient pas quel être abjecte était Severus Snape. Il se changea, transplana à Londres et se mit à marcher au hasard dans les rues décorées de guirlandes lumineuses et de sapins. Chaque année le même massacre, des millions d'arbres coupés et laissés à l'agonie au nom de traditions stupides. Severus finit par se lasser de marcher ainsi sans but et entra dans un pub. Le pub était presque désert : quelques solitaires étaient attablés de-ci de-là et, au fond de la salle, un groupe de jeunes fêtaient Noël à leur façon, c'est-à-dire à grand renfort de boissons et de plaisanteries douteuses. Il demanda un verre de vin, s'installa à une table et sortit un petit livre de la poche de son manteau. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la porte du pub s'ouvrir et le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Une jeune femme d'environ trente ans se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'était pas très grande et assez menue, ses cheveux noirs attachés en une petite queue de cheval étaient clairsemés de flocons, son visage était rosi par le froid et le vent avait légèrement fait pleurer ses yeux myosotis. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe noire assez courte, de fortes bottines montantes, de collants plus qu'effilés et d'une veste de velours noir. Severus reporta son attention sur son livre alors que la jeune femme refermait après elle et s'avançait vers le comptoir. Elle commanda une bière brune et alla s'asseoir à la table voisine de celle de Severus.

Du coin de l'oeil, Leslie considéra l'homme attablé à sa gauche. Il lisait un petit livre relié de cuir vieilli et usé qui suffit à intriguer la jeune femme. Assez grand, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres comme l'onyx, des lèvres fines et pâles qui semblaient constamment recourbées en un étrange sourire sarcastique et énigmatique. Leslie ne put s'empêcher de se trouver attirée, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais qualifié de beau, ça non. Ses dents n'étaient pas parfaites et un peu jaunes, mais elle n'oserait jamais critiquer quelqu'un pour cela, étant donné sa propre consommation de café et de cigarettes. Il paraissait plutôt maigre, mais elle-même n'était pas une femme aux courbes un tant soit peu généreuses, donc là non plus elle n'oserait pas critiquer – et les hommes taillés comme des bûcherons n'avaient jamais été son genre. Quant à son nez, il était recourbé, mais cela importait si peu. Il ne l'était pas plus que celui d'un Trent Reznor ou d'un Adrien Brody. C'était plutôt cette aura... Leslie reporta son attention sur ses mains, des mains d'artiste pensa-t-elle – à présumer que les artistes aient nécessairement des mains spéciales. Peut-être des mains qu'un artiste aurait aimé étudier dans ce cas ? Elle enleva son écharpe prune et sa veste et but une gorgée de bière. Elle regarda autour d'elle et concéda que l'homme qui lisait était le seul être digne d'intérêt en ce lieu. Après quelques minutes, Leslie se pencha sans la moindre discrétion vers lui afin de regarder la couverture du livre.

- « Baudelaire ? Mon poète préféré. Vous le lisez en anglais ou en français ? »

- « Français. » répondit Severus sans lever le nez de son livre. Pourquoi avait-il répondu d'ailleurs ? Peut-être à cause de cette voix, ou peut-être tout simplement en raison de la surprise qu'il éprouvait toujours aux rares occasions où l'on semblait le considérer autrement qu'avec dégoût ou animosité.

- « Ah c'est bien. Je le lis toujours en français moi aussi. » D'un air absent, Leslie cita des vers de « L'Irréparable », ignorant que ce poème était celui auquel Severus s'identifiait le plus : « _Pouvons-nous étouffer le vieux, le long Remords, Qui vit, s'agite et se tortille, Et se nourrit de nous comme le ver des morts, Comme du chêne la chenille ?_ » Elle reprit : « En fait, je préfère lire les auteurs dans leur langue d'origine quand je le peux. » Le comble pour une « disons traductrice », pensa-t-elle.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais Leslie ne se laissa pas intimider :

- « Vous parlez français alors ? »

- « Mm. » acquiesça-t-il.

- « Vous êtes le seul que j'ai rencontré ici, enfin en dehors de mon travail, qui parle une autre langue que l'anglais. »

- « Vous en parlez d'autres vous ? » Severus pensait la refroidir, ne soupçonnant pas les facilités que Leslie avait dans ce domaine.

- « Je parle anglais, suédois, danois, français et allemand. »

- « Suédois et danois ? » Severus leva finalement le nez de son livre et regarda Leslie en face pour la première fois. Ses yeux étaient étonnamment bleus, ses cheveux si noirs et sa peau si pâle...

- « Oui, je suis suédoise. »

- « Je pensais les Suédoises blondes. » moqua-t-il, ne laissant rien paraître de l'admiration qu'il avait ressentie à son égard.

- « Oh les stéréotypes vous savez... En fait j'ai vécu en Suède, mais ma mère était française et mon père écossais. Et l'allemand et le danois, je les ai appris en plus, à l'école. Vous avez des origines françaises ? »

- « Non, j'ai appris le français pour moi. Mes parents étaient anglais. Mon père avait des origines allemandes, mais il n'y était pas attaché. »

- « Je trouve toujours dommage que les parents ne transmettent pas leurs origines et cultures à leurs enfants. Menfin, que voulez-vous attendre de leur part ? » La question de Leslie étant plutôt rhétorique, Severus n'y répondit pas. Il n'en pensa pas moins. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Severus reprit sa lecture et Leslie mordit songeusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle finit par demander:

- « Dites, ça vous dérange si je m'installe avec vous ? »

Habituellement Severus aurait refusé, mais il avait bien envie d'un peu de compagnie féminine ce soir et si elle l'abordait en ce sens il serait bête de la rejeter. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle lui sourit, prit son sac et sa bière et s'assit.

- « Et ça vous dérangerait si je fumais ? »

- « Non du tout. »

Leslie prit un paquet de son sac, commença à sortir une cigarette, mais s'arrêta et la rangea.

- « Faisons comme si ça vous dérangeait, mm ? J'essaie d'arrêter voyez-vous. »

- « Oh. Dans ce cas... » Severus posa son livre. « Donnez-moi votre paquet. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oui donnez-le moi. Je vous le garde pour la soirée. Ça vous fera au moins une soirée d'abstinence. »

Leslie haussa les épaules et lui tendit le paquet. Severus le rangea dans sa poche.

- « Au fait, je m'appelle Leslie. Et vous ? »

- « Severin. » _Note : Prononcez Severin à l'anglaise... D_

- « Oh c'est un prénom qui se fait rare. J'aime les prénoms rares... En Scandinavie votre prénom donnerait Søren. Leslie chez les Écossais est monnaie courante. Et vous avez quel âge ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... »

- « Non. 40 ans. Et vous ? » répliqua Severus, qui ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de cette stupide règle de bienséance qui voulait que l'on ne questionne jamais une femme sur son âge.

- « 33. L'âge idéal pour ressusciter paraît-il. Je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance. » Leslie sourit d'un air ironique.

- « Vous êtes croyante ? »

- « Je l'ai été... un peu, quand j'étais gamine, c'est dire. Après je crois bien que Dieu et moi nous sommes mutuellement oubliés. Vous êtes croyant vous ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir choqué... »

- « Je suis... disons un peu... mystique peut-être. Je crois à certaines choses, mais pas à ce que nous disent les religions. » Ces Moldus avec leurs religions...

- « Je vois. Vous croyez aux fantômes ? »

- « J... » Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Leslie le coupa aussitôt, comme plongée dans ses pensées :

- « Je pense en avoir vu un une fois... mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier. » Elle rit. Severus aima son rire, il était discret et mélodieux, mais il eut l'impression que Leslie ne riait pas souvent. Ce rire paraissait presque étranger sur sa personne, comme si elle empruntait le rire de quelqu'un d'autre pour un instant. « Vous y croyez alors, vous, aux fantômes ? »

- « Oui, j'y crois. »

- « Vrai ? Vous en avez vus ? » s'anima-t-elle.

- « Il m'a semblé en voir à l'occasion. » Oh si elle savait...

- « Je crois aux esprits, ça oui, mais les fantômes je sais pas. J'ai besoin de pouvoir vérifier pour croire, donc comme j'ai pas pu vérifier... »

- « Vous avez pu vérifier pour les esprits ? » Severus haussa un sourcil et l'ombre d'un sourire vint jouer au coin de ses lèvres. Encore une Moldue qui s'était adonnée à de stupides séances de spiritisme ?

- « En quelque sorte oui. » Leslie n'en dit pas plus et Severus n'insista pas. « Vous ne fêtez pas Noël vous non plus on dirait. » dit-elle après un silence.

- « Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

- « Pareil pour moi. Avant, cette fête me donnait le cafard, maintenant elle me donne la nausée. Allez savoir ce qui est mieux. » Elle but deux gorgées de bière. « Le pire c'est les gens qui ne comprennent pas comment on peut être seul un jour pareil. Surtout à mon âge ils me disent. Tous m'imaginent mariée et avec une ribambelle de marmots et ne comprennent pas comment il peut en être autrement. »

- « Je connais ça moi aussi. »

- « Mm... On a de la chance ou on n'en a pas, un point c'est tout. Moi j'en ai pas eu, c'est pas plus difficile à comprendre que ça. Des amis j'en ai pas ici, je suis arrivée à Londres récemment et ne connais personne, tous les hommes que j'ai rencontrés étaient des salauds et la famille n'en parlons pas. »

- « Vous devez avoir une belle opinion de la gent masculine. Pourquoi venir me parler alors ? »

- « Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop... Je suis ni lesbienne ni très amie avec les femmes. Et bon, il ne faut pas se leurrer : on a beau aimer être solitaire, on n'en est pas moins des humains, on finit toujours par rechercher un peu de compagnie, histoire de se sortir de son mutisme. Vous savez que j'ai fini par me parler toute seule ? Juste pour entendre une voix chez moi... Bon sang je sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça, je passe pour une parfaite idiote... » Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, le temps d'une seconde.

- « Non pas du tout. Ce n'est pas pire que de parler à un chat. »

- « Oh vous parlez à votre chat ? »

- « Je n'ai pas de chat. »

- « Ah désolée, j'ai mal compris. » Leslie but une nouvelle gorgée. « Vous faites quoi dans la vie, Severin ? A part lire et boire du vin dans les pubs le soir de Noël ? »

- « Je suis professeur de chimie. »

- « Vrai ? J'aimais bien la chimie, enfin les TP. Parce que sinon les sciences et moi... Vous êtes doué en sciences alors ? »

- « Juste en chimie, je n'étais pas très bon en arithm...étique. Et je suis plutôt littéraire dans mes loisirs. »

- « A propos... vous êtes mystique, vous aimez Baudelaire, vous êtes assez... sombre si je peux me permettre. Vous êtes gothique ? »

- « Je ne pense pas... ça dépend de ce que vous qualifiez de gothique. » Sacrebleu, de quoi était-elle donc en train de lui parler ?

- « Eh bien, les gothiques aiment la beauté obscure et cachée des choses, le mystère, la tranquillité, les lieux reculés. En bref, ce que 95 des gens trouvent déprimant. »

- « On dirait bien que j'en suis un alors. Et vous ? »

- « Ça se pourrait bien... En fait je suis plus gothique que pas mal de personnes qui se disent gothiques, surtout des jeunes, mais je n'ai pas la prétention de me définir ou de me revendiquer une appartenance à un groupe. » C'était tellement plus complexe que cela, tellement individuel, personnel.

Severus termina son verre de vin et demanda :

- « Et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Vous venez d'arriver c'est ça ? »

- « Oui. J'ai fait des études de langues étrangères assez longues, puis j'ai travaillé plusieurs années dans une boîte de traduction à Stockholm. J'ai fini par m'en lasser et je suis venue chercher un travail d'interprète à Londres. »

- « Ça vous plaît ? »

- « Oh ça n'a rien de transcendant, mais ça se défend. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de vocation c'est pas si mal que ça. »

- « Je n'en ai jamais eue non plus. » Des ambitions oui, un domaine de prédilection bien sûr, mais une vocation pas réellement.

- « Qui voudrait être prof de son plein gré ? » rit Leslie. Severus se contenta d'un bref sourire, ce qui était néanmoins beaucoup dans son cas. « Vous enseignez où ? »

- « En Écosse. »

- « Oho ! A Edimbourg je présume. »

- « Oui c'est bien ça, à l'université. »

- « Un beau coin de pays... Et j'ai une question très indiscrète à laquelle vous avez le droit de ne pas répondre. »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- « Êtes-vous artiste ? Vous avez des 'mains d'artistes', si je puis me permettre. »

- « Je crayonne un peu de temps en temps... mais c'est plutôt quand j'en ai besoin. » Pour dessiner une plante par exemple.

- « Oh c'est bien quand même... Moi je fais de la photo. Ce n'est pas perçu comme aussi noble que la peinture par exemple, mais ça me convient. C'est bien assez pour moi. »

Chacun garda le silence un moment. Puis Leslie reprit :

- « Dites... »

- « Mm ? »

- « Ce pub est sinistre, si on sortait d'ici ? »

- « Pourquoi pas oui. On étouffe là-dedans. »

- « Vous n'êtes pas frileux vous non plus ? »

- « Non. » Severus n'avait pas besoin de lui demander à quel point les Suédois supportaient bien le climat londonien, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Leslie était habillée, avec sa jupe courte et sa simple veste. Elle avait tout de même une écharpe, mais ni gants ni bonnet et il doutait que ses chaussettes soient bien épaisses. Elle ne survivrait pas à l'été.

Leslie sortit son porte-feuille, mais Severus lui dit :

- « Laissez-moi vous l'offrir. »

- « Oh... merci. »

Severus paya donc les boissons et ils sortirent. Leslie respira profondément.

- « J'aime la brume ! Vous savez Severin, grâce à vous je passe une bonne soirée. Une bonne soirée de Noël qui plus est. Vous ne seriez pas magicien ? »

- « Magicien ? Oh qui sait... » Oui, si elle savait...

Leslie lui sourit, ne pouvant relever le sous-entendu. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues, Leslie faisait juste un commentaire de temps en temps sur une maison, une rue, une atmosphère qu'elle captait. Soudain elle s'exclama :

- « Oh ! Cette église est enfin ouverte ! J'avais envie de la visiter depuis que je suis arrivée. On entre ? »

Severus acquiesça simplement et suivit Leslie à l'intérieur. Les yeux de la jeune femme scintillaient d'émerveillement, elle était transfigurée. Un tel amour de la beauté et du mystère brillait dans ses yeux... A cet instant Severus n'avait plus l'impression d'être avec une femme enfant, mais avec une femme mûre qui avait déjà vu beaucoup mais qui scrutait encore le monde tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle semblait avide de beauté, comme si elle avait vu trop de laideur maculer ce monde. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait jamais su se réconforter avec la beauté des choses, son regard avait toujours tout assombri et ce monde ne lui offrait donc aucun refuge. Cette fois pourtant, il ne fit pas que voir ce qu'il l'entourait, il regarda, scruta même. Leslie murmura, comme si elle craignait de briser le charme du moment :

- « Quel dommage que l'organiste ne soit pas là. Cet orgue est splendide ! Il doit... Severin ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Severus, qui se sentait étrangement spontané et pas tout à fait en phase avec son moi habituel, se dirigeait vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'orgue. Il se retourna et fit signe à Leslie de rester où elle était. Leslie obtempéra, intriguée. Severus prit place devant l'instrument et commença à jouer lentement. Il ne savait absolument pas jouer, mais s'amusa – oui s'amusa - à expérimenter et finalement le résultat ne fut même pas si mauvais. Ce n'était pas du Widor, mais ces notes n'allaient pas leur casser les oreilles pour autant, Leslie écouta donc attentivement. Les orgues lui donnaient toujours des frissons exquis et elle se moquait bien de la qualité du musicien. Pourtant, le charme fut rompu :

- « Hé vous ! Vous là-haut, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Descendez de là tout de suite ! »

Severus se leva, descendit rapidement l'escalier, et Leslie et lui s'enfuirent en courant de l'église. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux rues plus loin et éclatèrent de rire. Severus n'avait pas rit véritablement depuis des années. Son dernier éclat de rire – bref cela va sans dire, mais non retenu et dénué d'amertume – remontait à... à... Non, il ne saurait dire. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Leslie lui dit:

- « Vous jouez de l'orgue ! Vous êtes musicien et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! » Elle rit.

- « Moquez-vous. »

- « Plus sérieusement, c'était beau vous savez ? J'ai presque trouvé ça transcendant. » Elle rit à nouveau. « Et ça valait tous les concerts du monde, cette petite improvisation. Improvisation mal reçue d'ailleurs. C'est ce genre de moments dont on se souvient le mieux... ces petites choses auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas et qui nous surprennent. J'en ai rarement vécues, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que je pouvais deviner ce qui allait m'arriver, comme si j'étais le jouet du destin, que tout était déjà prévu et que je n'avais plus qu'à le subir. » Leslie se tut un moment. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai... je vous parle comme si...je vous connaissais depuis longtemps. Je ne parle jamais comme ça. Je m'ouvre trop... » finit-elle par murmurer.

- « J'ai passé une bonne soirée aussi grâce à vous. » lui avoua Severus.

- « Vous... vous partez ? »

- « Ce serait peut-être mieux, non ? Si vous avez peur de... »

- « Non, non... je... c'est bête, mais j'aimerais tant faire confiance, juste une fois, juste une soirée. Ne rentrez pas déjà. S'il vous plaît. »

Severus n'arriva pas à refuser et une minute plus tard ils marchaient à nouveau côte-à-côte.

- « J'étais en train de me demander... » reprit Leslie. « Vous seriez d'accord pour venir chez moi ? Je voudrais vous montrer mes photos. J'ai envie de les montrer à vous. Je ne les montre pas tellement d'habitude, mais comme on a décidé de vivre cette soirée de manière originale, pourquoi pas. Ça vous dirait ? »

- « J'en serais flatté. » Flatté ? Pourquoi ? Oh Severus, tu files un mauvais coton ce soir...

- « Prenons un taxi alors. »

Severus, qui, dans un coin de sa tête, commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait avec une Moldue, héla un taxi. Vingt minutes plus tard ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble où habitait Leslie. C'était une vieille bâtisse de pierre beige à l'air sobre, mais élégant. La jeune femme devait bien gagner sa vie. Ils montèrent deux étages et longèrent le couloir faiblement éclairé. Leslie s'arrêta devant la porte numéro 28 et sortit son trousseau de clés.

- « Bienvenue chez moi ! »

Severus accrocha son manteau et son pull dans l'entrée après que Leslie y ait suspendu veste et écharpe, et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au salon.

- « Asseyez-vous ! Vous prendrez quelque chose ? J'ai de la bière – allemande, du whisky écossais, forcément, du cognac et de l'hypocras. »

- « De l'hypocras ? Vous vous y connaissez on dirait. »

- « Les Suédois s'y connaissent surtout en bière. » se moqua-t-elle. « Moi j'ai voulu voir au-delà... ou disons _boire_ au-delà. Je vous en sers un verre alors ? »

- « Volontiers. »

Leslie remplit deux verres du précieux vin épicé et alla chercher un gros album photo.

- « C'est mon book. J'y mets mes photos préférées. Pas des photos souvenirs, des photos, disons... vraies ? » Elle ne savait jamais comment qualifier ces photos : des photos artistiques, des photos travaillées, des photos recherchées ?

Severus le parcourut attentivement et dut bien avouer que Leslie avait du talent. Il avait rarement vu des photos qui transmettaient autant les sensations que le photographe avait dû ressentir en prenant la photo. Ces photos vivaient et faisaient voyager. Elles vivaient même beaucoup plus que la plupart des photos animées des photographes sorciers. Lorsque Severus eut fini de regarder les photos, Leslie se leva.

- « Il fait chaud vous trouvez pas ? Mes radiateurs me posent problème. »

Elle soupira et retira son chemisier, ne se souciant guère du fait que son débardeur la couvrait très peu. Elle alla ensuite changer les réglages de tous les radiateurs de l'appartement. Elle se rassit dans le canapé et tous deux restèrent silencieux. Severus sentait qu'il était temps de partir, sinon il risquait de lui faire une proposition mal venue... Il ne se l'aurait pas avoué, mais il la respectait déjà trop pour cela. Il se leva.

- « Je vais rentrer je pense. J'ai passé... »

- « Oh non ne partez pas déjà ! » s'exclama impulsivement Leslie. « Enfin... vous devez avoir raison, je travaille demain et il fait déjà tard... » dit-elle, ne paraissant pas du tout convaincue. « Je me demandais juste... si on se reverrait... » Leslie se mordit la joue, trop tard elle l'avait dit. Severus lui sourit très légèrement, brièvement, puis s'éloigna vers le vestibule. Il remit son pull et son manteau et sortit. Leslie soupira. Un sourire, ou plutôt un demi-sourire. Ce n'était pas une réponse. Ni un oui, ni un non, ni un peut-être. Voilà qu'elle avait rencontré un homme qui ne semblait pas être un « salaud » et elle n'avait pas su lui montrer comme elle était intelligente et vive d'esprit. Elle avait dû paraître sotte et immature.

-§-

Quelques jours plus tard, Leslie rentra lasse et préoccupée du travail. Elle posa ses affaires dans le vestibule et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Elle ne s'expliquait pas cette lassitude, ni pourquoi elle se sentait si vulnérable. Elle s'étendit dans le sofa moelleux et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Peut-être parce qu'elle était déçue... Severin n'avait pas donné signe de vie et, oui, elle était déçue : elle avait pensé que cette fois ce serait différent. Oh ça avait _été_ différent, elle avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée et lui n'avait pas cherché à profiter d'elle... mais elle pensait que cette fois ils auraient pu construire quelque chose, au moins un petit quelque chose. Et pour la première fois elle s'était sentie respectée. Et encore, elle ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait représenter que de gagner le respect de Severus Snape.

Leslie alluma une cigarette. Elle avait renoncé à arrêter. Ah Severin avait gardé un autre de ses paquets, tant pis. Elle fuma lentement sa cigarette, pensant encore et encore à cette soirée si peu ordinaire, cette soirée où elle avait cru qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un de bien. Elle se redressa brutalement. C'était ça ! Il était _trop_ bien pour elle, elle ne pouvait avoir d'intérêt à ses yeux. Leslie se laissa lourdement retomber dans le canapé. Elle pouvait voir sa vie se profiler à l'horizon, morne et esseulée, et rien, rien, ne viendrait changer cet état de choses.

Leslie alla prendre le livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque et s'installa de nouveau dans le canapé pour s'occuper. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, on frappa à sa porte. Le cœur de Leslie fit un bond vertigineux dans sa poitrine. Elle se redressa et posa le livre sur la table basse, manquant de renverser le cendrier. Elle remit ses cheveux en ordre et alla ouvrir. Elle resta presque bouche-bée un instant. Finalement elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- « Severin ? Ça alors, je ne pensais pas vous revoir... Entrez. »

- « Pourquoi ne pas me revoir ? » Il entra et accrocha son manteau lorsque Leslie lui indiqua de s'en délester.

- « Eh bien, vous n'avez pas vraiment répondu à ma question l'autre soir et... »

- « Ah je vois. Souvent je pense avoir été assez explicite et il s'avère que non. » mentit Severus. Il était de ces gens qui savaient se faire comprendre par un regard, une attitude. La vérité est que l'autre soir il n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

- « Ce sourire voulait donc dire oui ? »

- « Oui... mais j'admets que vous ne pouviez pas deviner. Vous savez, je... » Mais à cet instant, Leslie vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Severus ne répondit pas à son baiser et elle fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, horrifiée.

- « Par Thor ! J'ai perdu la tête. Oh Severin, je n'aurais pas dû... » Mais Severus l'amena contre lui et l'embrassa à son tour. Leslie, rassurée et le cœur débordant de joie, lui rendit son baiser et enlaça son cou de ses bras. Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, Severus se défit doucement d'elle. Il se retourna vers le porte-manteau et retira son pull, il semblait faire encore trop chaud chez Leslie.

- « Oh vous pourrez peut-être jeter un coup d'œil à mes radiateurs tout à l'heure, si vous vous y connaissez plus que moi. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont un problème. »

Severus accrocha son pull et se retourna vers Leslie.

- « Nom d'une Walkery ! Avec un tatouage pareil si vous me dites que vous n'êtes pas du tout gothique je ne vous croirais pas. » s'exclama Leslie. Severus avait des manches plus courtes cette fois et l'on pouvait voir la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche. Il se contenta d'un faible sourire. « Il a dû être plutôt douloureux. » observa Leslie.

- « Je ne m'en souviens plus trop. » mentit-il.

- « Vous l'avez fait à quel âge ? »

- « J'avais 17 ans. »

- « Eh bien eh bien. Impressionnant. Alors Severin, je vous sers un verre ? »

- « Je prendrai volontiers un whisky. »

- « Va pour un whisky ! » s'exclama joyeusement Leslie.

Elle remplit deux verres et ils s'assirent sur le canapé comme il y a quelques soirs de cela.

- « Hey ! » s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau. « Severin ! Ca me fait penser que je n'ai pas écouté Siouxsie and the Banshees depuis longtemps. » Un membre du groupe s'appelait Steven Severin.

- « Je ne connais pas... » Ces mots ne franchissaient pas souvent les lèvres pâles de Severus Snape.

- « Oh attendez ! » Leslie se leva et se dirigea vers sa tour de CDs. Elle en prit un et le mit dans sa chaîne et appuya sur lecture aléatoire. « Aha _Nicotine Stain_, ça c'est pour moi, pauvre droguée que je suis. »

- « J'ai toujours votre paquet... »

- « Jetez-le alors ! Ce soir je me sens la force d'arrêter. »

Leslie chanta le premier couplet de la chanson et Severus se sentit parcouru d'un étrange frisson. Sa voix n'était pas spécialement belle, ni forte, ni réellement posée, mais son timbre plut à Severus, sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi.

_It's just a habit  
when I reach to the packet  
for my last cigarette  
until the day breaks  
and then my hand shakes  
but it it's just driving me insane  
when the smoke gets in my brain  
I can't resist it_

- « Un jour je ne ressentirai plus ça ! Je suis sûre que je serai sevrée. Tout du moins je veux y croire. Vous aimez cette musique ou je coupe ? »

Severus devait bien avouer que quelque chose dans cette musique lui plaisait.

- « Laissez, j'aime faire des découvertes. Je n'écoute pas beaucoup de musique, alors ça ne me fait pas de mal. »

Leslie lui sourit et se blottit légèrement contre lui. Elle joua un instant avec ses mains, qui la laissaient toujours admirative. Oh ces mains qu'il avait posées sur sa taille. Leslie déposa alors lentement un baiser dans son cou. Severus se tourna vers elle et caressa sa nuque. Leslie se sentit frissonner. Severus fit glisser ses mains fines le long de son cou, de son dos, jusqu'à sa taille. Il l'amena à basculer et Leslie s'allongea doucement. Il se pencha vers elle pour embrasser sa gorge, si pâle, si belle...

Leslie sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Son sourire s'effaça néanmoins aussitôt et elle se redressa brutalement.

- « Non... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. « Non pas lui... » Leslie se rhabilla en toute hâte et alla regarder dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Il était parti le lâche. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et vit alors un message posé sur la table basse. Elle le prit et lut ces quelques mots rédigés en une écriture anguleuse et soignée : « Je devais prendre mon train pour Edimbourg très tôt. Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller. Severin. » Il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller, hin ? Il avait fui oui ! Il aurait été trop difficile de lui mentir en face. Il n'était venu que pour ça et elle s'était fait avoir. Elle se sentait comme si elle vivait la chanson 'Carcass' de Siouxsie ; mais elle n'était pas une femme facile, _non_ ! elle avait son honneur. Il ne lui fut néanmoins d'aucun secours. Et quel homme partait en réparant le chauffage mais sans dire au revoir ? Leslie se recroquevilla et fondit en larmes. Elle pleura amèrement, mais ne s'autorisa pas à pleurer longtemps. Elle avait eu confiance en lui, elle avait espéré... et à nouveau on s'était servi d'elle, à nouveau on l'abandonnait. Pourquoi, pourquoi les hommes ne l'aimaient-ils pas ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être aimée comme les autres ? A quoi bon être jolie si on ne peut pas être aimée ? Son charme devenait alors une malédiction.

Après quelques jours, la colère finit par succéder à l'abattement. Leslie trouva le numéro de l'université d'Edimbourg et appela aussitôt le standard.

- « Bonjour, je cherche un professeur de chimie dont le prénom est Severin. C'est bête, mais je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur son nom de famille... »

- « Ah ? Ça ne me dit rien... Attendez un instant. » La secrétaire consulta la liste du personnel et reprit le combiné. « Nous n'avons aucun Severin travaillant à l'université, à aucun poste. »

- « Oh... Bien, je vous remercie. »

Il lui avait menti dès le début, _dès le début _! Elle ne pouvait y croire, elle avait tellement voulu que... oh et puis à quoi bon se torturer avec cela ? Il n'était pas le premier à lui avoir menti... Ils l'avaient tous fait souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre et elle avait déjà connu pire déception.


	2. Par ces deux grands yeux noirs

**Chapitre II : ****Par ces deux grands yeux noirs, soupiraux de ton âme****  
**(Charles Baudelaire, _Sed non satiata_)

Le temps passa, les soirées commençaient à rallonger, mais l'hiver était encore froid – tout du moins pour les Londoniens, alors que les vacances de février approchaient. Leslie trompait de nouveau sa solitude et son mal-être avec un homme à qui, elle le savait, elle ne s'attacherait jamais. C'était juste pour se mentir, pour se faire croire qu'elle pouvait trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle serait bien, peut-être. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle sentait que rien de bon n'en sortirait. Là où il n'y avait pas de respect ni de partage, il n'y avait rien, rien de bien.

Severus pensa beaucoup à Leslie pendant ces deux mois et prit une décision : s'il voulait partager quelque chose avec elle, même pour une courte période, il lui devrait la vérité. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas de réponse... Le premier jour des vacances, Severus transplana pourtant à Londres. Il serait venu plus tôt, mais il était difficile à persuader, même par lui-même.

- « Leslie pardonne-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

- « Sors de chez moi. » murmura Leslie.

- « Leslie... »

- « Sors de chez moi ! » cria-t-elle. « Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Tu es comme tous les autres, tu ne vaux pas plus que mon père et tous ces salauds. SORS ! » Elle hurla si fort que sa voix manqua de se déchirer. Severus l'entendit alors qu'il arrivait au deuxième étage. L'instant d'après un homme le bouscula, l'air bouleversé et descendit les escaliers en courant. Severus hâta le pas. La porte était ouverte, il entra. Leslie était effondrée contre le mur de la cuisine et se tenait le visage. Elle tremblait.

- « Leslie ? »

Elle releva la tête. Son regard si bleu, si clair, ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi noir. Elle pleurait, mais la colère bouillonnait dans ses yeux myosotis.

- « Quoi c'est le bal des salauds ? Un part, un autre revient. »

Severus s'accroupit devant elle.

- « Laissez-moi voir... »

- « Non ça ira, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, je sais soigner un hématome, j'ai l'habitude. »

- « Leslie, ne... » Severus se tut, Leslie venait d'éclater en sanglots compulsifs.

- « Ça ne finira jamais ! » pleura-t-elle. « Lorsqu'il m'a frappée, j'ai revu mon père, je suis retournée 20 ans en arrière. Oh s'il y a un Dieu pourquoi permet-il que les humains aient si peu de respect ! Y'a qu'à vous regarder ! » ragea-t-elle.

- « Leslie, je vous ai... »

- « Menti oui ! » le coupa-t-elle. « J'ai téléphoné à Edimbourg, vous n'existez pas ! Vous ne vous appelez même pas Severin si ça se trouve. »

- « Je vous ai menti c'est vrai, et aujourd'hui je suis venu pour vous dire la vérité et uniquement dans ce but. Une fois cela fait je partirai, mais écoutez-moi sans m'interrompre. »

Leslie se calma, si brutalement qu'elle manqua de hoqueter, et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- « Je ne m'appelle pas Severin et je ne suis pas professeur de chimie. Je m'appelle Severus, Snape et je suis professeur de Potions à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, en Écosse. Ma mère était sorcière, mais pas mon père. Je vis donc un peu entre deux mondes. Le tatouage que j'ai sur le bras est en fait l'ancienne marque d'appartenance à un groupuscule de Mages Noirs luttant pour des idéaux abjectes. Je ne suis pas un salaud, je suis pire que ça, et je ne vous mérite pas. Voilà vous savez tout, faites-en ce que vous voulez. » Severus se leva et sortit. Leslie, elle, resta immobile, affalée contre le mur de la cuisine. Était-ce possible ? Était-ce _ça_ la vérité ?

-§-

Leslie errait dans les rues de la capitale, l'esprit en ébullition. Comment découvrir si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai ? Comment trouver un monde qui soit n'existait pas, soit lui était inaccessible ? Pourtant elle devait savoir, elle ne pourrait avoir de répit tant qu'elle ne saurait pas. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle allait être en retard au travail ! Elle héla un taxi pour aller au plus vite. Elle n'avait pas le temps de rentrer chez elle prendre sa moto. Elle arriva juste à l'heure, mais fut interpellée par son supérieur alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

- « Leslie ! Bonté divine, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

- « Comment ? Ho ça. Je suis tombée à la patinoire... » mentit-elle. _Elle_ ne tombait pas quand elle patinait.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter comme ça à la réunion. »

- « Mais... »

- « Vous savez bien comme l'apparence importe dans ce genre de meeting, vous allez les affoler ! Je trouverai un interprète pour vous remplacer. »

- « Me remplacer ? »

- « Oui. Leslie, vous vouliez une semaine de congé, prenez-la maintenant, comme ça votre visage aura le temps de se remettre un peu. »

- « L'hématome ne partira pas en une semaine. »

- « Non bien sûr, mais il ne sera plus noir, vous pourrez mettre du fond-de-teint dessus. De plus, vous avez besoin de repos, ça s'est ressenti dernièrement. »

- « Mr. Dalven, vous n'allez pas me renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Mais bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée ! Vous êtes une interprète très compétente ! Et la seule qui parle suédois et allemand ici. Et danois. Ne craignez pas pour votre emploi. Je vous demande juste de prendre votre semaine maintenant au lieu d'attendre encore un mois ou deux. »

- « Je vois qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter. »

- « En effet. Reposez-vous et soignez cet hématome. Vous avez vu un médecin ? »

- « Oui. » répondit sèchement Leslie. Elle le salua et sortit. La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque et s'y installa. Elle passait souvent ses journées de congé à la bibliothèque, afin de repérer des titres et lire le plus possible. Comme elle ne savait pas comment trouver des informations sur un éventuel monde sorcier, elle commença par aller consulter le rayon magie et fantasy. Elle lut toute la matinée, fit une pause pour déjeuner, et lut toute l'après-midi. En vain. Elle n'était pas plus près de trouver un indice que ce matin. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, totalement découragée, et marcha au hasard comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle se décida finalement à rentrer et fit des recherches sur Internet. A quoi bon ? S'ils existaient, les sorciers devaient garder profil bas pour rester entre eux et avoir la paix. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, mais ressentit une vive douleur et grimaça. Elle alla à la salle de bain mettre un peu de pommade sur son visage endolori et décida d'aller se coucher. Cette journée lui avait donné la migraine.

Leslie s'endormit assez rapidement malgré son mal de tête, mais se réveilla brusquement en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle se souvint, ce soir-là, elle lui avait dit : « Vous ne seriez pas magicien ? » et il lui avait répondu : « Magicien ? Oh qui sait... » C'était vrai ! Il était Severus Snape, professeur de potions... et il était une sorte de SS. Leslie jura, se leva et se mit à marcher en rond dans l'appartement, passant une main à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle devait en savoir plus ! Ce mystère l'étouffait.

Elle n'eut pas le courage d'aller à la bibliothèque le lendemain. Elle erra toute la matinée puis entra dans un pub pour déjeuner. Elle appuya son menton dans sa main et se perdit dans ses pensées. Comment trouver le monde des sorciers ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien, elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde, pas le moindre petit élément. Ah si : elle savait qu'il y avait une école qui s'appelait Poudlard et qu'un sorcier s'appelait Severus Snape. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait et elle devait donc trouver la solution à partir de là. Une annonce demandant à toute personne connaissant Severus Snape de la contacter ? C'était une idée, mais c'était pour ainsi dire sans espoir. Ils devaient avoir leurs propres journaux, aucun sorcier ne lirait l'annonce.

- « Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

- « La salade du jour et un double expresso, s'il vous plaît. »

- « Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

Le serveur s'éloigna et Leslie replongea dans ses méditations. Il devait y avoir un moyen, c'était sûr ! Il était peut-être même sous son nez... Leslie se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Un de ces clients pouvait-il être un sorcier ? C'était absurde ! Pourtant c'était comme cela qu'elle avait rencontré Severin, enfin Severus. Dans un pub. Un pub. Oh à quoi bon se casser la tête sur une histoire de pub ? Ça n'allait pas l'aider. Oh mais... les sorciers devaient bien avoir des lieux où ils se retrouvaient... comme un pub. Mais comment trouver un tel lieu ? C'était impossible ! Si en 33 ans elle n'avait pas entendu parler une seule fois de sorciers, c'est qu'ils étaient bien cachés. Leslie se souvint alors de quelque chose. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, mais se fit à nouveau mal au niveau de son hématome. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure à la place. « _Concentre-toi, concentre-toi..._ » Quelque chose lui était revenu, un souvenir lointain et effacé. Elle avait tout fait pour gommer son enfance et son adolescence de sa mémoire, mais à présent il fallait s'en rappeler... Elle maudit alors les séances d'hypnose qu'elle avait faites, rejetant le blâme sur ce qu'elle pouvait. Puis, soudain, elle s'exclama : « Eldrid ! » Elle se leva, s'excusa auprès du serveur et sortit précipitamment du pub. Elle devait retourner en Suède, sur le champ.

Elle rentra chez elle au plus vite et courut à sa chambre. Elle tira un sac de voyage de sous son lit, y jeta quelques vêtements, sa trousse de toilette, une paire de chaussures de marche et un livre au hasard. Elle ferma le sac et le hissa sur son épaule. Elle rangea sa moto au garage et appela un taxi.

- « Au London City Airport s'il vous plaît, vite ! »

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, Leslie se précipita au guichet de la compagnie SAS. Elle ne put croire en sa chance en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'attente.

- « Bonjour, je voudrais partir au plus vite pour Stockholm. »

On réussit à lui trouver une place pour un avion qui partirait dans cinq heures. Leslie fit peser et étiqueter sa valise, puis s'installa dans une cafète de l'aérogare pour finalement manger son déjeuner et boire son café. L'attente fut longue et difficile, mais enfin vint le moment de l'embarquement. Le vol en lui-même fut très rapide. Dès que Leslie fut sortie de l'aérogare, elle alla chercher l'arrêt du car qui menait les touristes au pied des montagnes de Härjedalen. Le voyage en car fut plus long que celui en avion et il faisait nuit noire lorsque Leslie arriva. Il était trop dangereux de monter la nuit, elle le savait. Elle prit donc une chambre à l'hôtel et essaya de dormir pour être en forme le lendemain. Néanmoins elle était trop impatiente de découvrir si elle avait raison ou si elle avait espéré pour rien. Et être là, dans la ville où elle avait vécu malheureuse tant d'années. Les souvenirs refirent surface, plus vifs que jamais. Leslie crut qu'elle allait étouffer. Elle se leva de son lit et courut à la fenêtre. Elle inspira profondément et essaya de se calmer. Après quelques minutes, elle retourna se coucher et réussit finalement à s'endormir.

La jeune femme se réveilla tôt le matin, la nuit n'était pas encore levée. La nuit polaire ne lui donnerait que très peu de lumière. Elle semblait avoir même oublié cela en arrivant hier. Elle mit des vêtements confortables et ses chaussures de montagne et descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle mit de l'eau et un peu de nourriture dans son sac et partit aussitôt. Au début Leslie reconnut le chemin, mais très vite elle hésita sur la direction à prendre. L'obscurité ne l'aidait pas à se retrouver. Quelle idiote, elle avait oublié de prendre une lampe torche et une carte. Elle pensa alors : « N'importe quoi ! Comme si ça allait être marqué sur une carte. » Elle se souvint alors de ses paroles : « _Ne suis pas les sentiers battus... Laisse tes pas te guider vers __ton__ propre chemin. _» Leslie s'éloigna donc du chemin balisé. Un peu plus tard, elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. « Quand je pense que j'ai passé mon enfance à galoper dans ces montagnes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de fumer. » Leslie reprit son souffle et se remit en marche. Il fallait qu'elle la trouve.

Alors que la jeune femme commençait à perdre courage, la silhouette d'une petite maison de pierre se dessina à l'horizon. Leslie était tellement heureuse et soulagée que si elle ne connaissait pas mieux le danger de ces montagnes elle se serait mise à courir. Elle hâta néanmoins le pas. « Dieu si vous existez, faites qu'elle soit encore là, faites qu'elle soit encore là... »

Leslie frappa à la porte de la maison et entra.

- « Eldrid ! »

- « Leslie ? » La petite vieille se leva. Son dos était voûté, ses cheveux gris étaient attachés en un chignon démodé, son visage était ridé comme une vieille pomme et ses mains étaient plus décharnées que jamais, mais l'éclat d'une jeunesse éternelle brillait dans ses yeux bleus. « Leslie ! Je t'avais dit de ne jamais revenir dans le pays de ton enfance. Tu n'aurais pas dû ! » Sa façon de parler, elle, n'avait pas changé. Elle se montrait théâtrale un instant, le temps de la surprise, puis reprendrait son parler plus familier. Leslie sourit malgré elle en l'entendant, puis lui répondit avec urgence :

- « Il fallait que je te vois Eldrid, tu es la seule qui pourras m'aider. »

- « Assieds-toi, tu m'as l'air à bout de souffle. Tu fumes toujours ? »

- « J'essaie d'arrêter, mais c'est dur... » avoua Leslie. Elle s'assit sur la chaise que lui désignait Eldrid.

- « Par le tout puissant Odin, qu'as-tu au visage ? »

- « Un accident à vélo... je ne me suis pas loupée. »

- « Je vois, comme quand tu tombais dans les escaliers quand tu étais gosse. Je connais la chanson. » Leslie baissa les yeux. « Y'a pas de quoi avoir honte ma fille ! Tu te traînes la poisse avec les hommes, ça passera un jour. Tiens mets ça sur ton visage deux fois par jour, ça partira plus vite. » Eldrid lui tendit un onguent. Leslie l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

- « Tu bois toujours ? »

- « Je ne bois plus quand je suis seule à la maison, je prends juste un verre ou deux quand je sors. »

- « C'est déjà ça... » Eldrid fit infuser un thé et s'assit à son tour. « Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

- « Ça va te paraître un peu bizarre... Je me suis souvenue d'une fois où le vieux Pit m'avait dit que tu étais une sorcière. A l'époque je croyais que c'était à cause de tes remèdes bizarres et de ton style un peu à part. Et je me demandais : est-ce que c'est vrai ? Es-tu vraiment une sorcière ? »

- « Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par là, mais oui j'en suis une. Je ne te l'ai jamais caché. »

- « Je ne l'avais pas compris... Tu connais Poudlard alors ? »

Eldrid fixa alors Leslie comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Elle parlait donc de vraie Magie.

- « Merlin ma fille ! Comment as-tu découvert cela ? » Son ton de tragédienne avait repris le dessus.

- « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a avoué être un sorcier. Apparemment il serait professeur à Poudlard. »

- « Je vois, et en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

- « J'ai besoin de trouver toutes les informations possible à son sujet. Pour ça je dois aller dans le monde des sorciers, et j'ignore comment. »

- « Pour ça je peux t'aider. J'avais peur que tu me demandes je ne sais pas trop quoi en divination. Je ne crois pas à ces absurdités de lecture dans le marc de café périmé et les feuilles de thé broyées. Mais te faire entrer ça je peux. » Eldrid se leva et alla à son petit bureau. Elle prit une plume, un encrier et des parchemins au cas où il faudrait faire un plan, et vint se rasseoir avec Leslie. « Il y a plusieurs entrées à Londres. La plus simple est le _Chaudron Baveur_, un vieux pub. » Un pub ! Elle avait eu raison alors ! Son raisonnement ne l'avait pas trompée.

- « Tu vois Dover Street ? »

- « Près de Green Park ? »

- « Exactement. A côté du boucher, euh non, du bijoutier, tu as un vieux pub. »

- « Là je ne vois pas du tout. »

- « C'est normal, tu es Moldue. »

- « Molle de quoi ? »

- « Moldue, en un mot. Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas une sorcière. Tu ne peux pas le voir, à moins d'le chercher. Tu le verras donc quand tu iras. Ce pub est une entrée vers le monde de la Magie. Tu diras au barman, Tom, enfin si c'est toujours lui, que tu viens de ma part, il t'aidera. Si tu veux des renseignements sur quelqu'un il faudra que tu ailles au ministère. Demande à Tom de te trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour t'accompagner. Au ministère tu pourras consulter les archives. Tu sauras tout ce qu'il y a à savoir à son sujet. Bien, tu vas manger un morceau avant de partir. Tu ne digères pas le lait je crois ? »

- « Non... »

Eldrid se leva et alla chercher du pain, du fromage et du jambon, et refit du thé.

- « Aller, prends des forces pour le retour. Et ne t'avises pas de sortir tes cigarettes ici. »

- « Je t'ai dit que j'essayais d'arrêter. Cette nuit, pas moyen de dormir et j'avais très envie de fumer pour me calmer. Eh bien figure-toi que j'ai laissé mon paquet dans mon sac, je n'y ai pas touché. »

- « Tu deviens raisonnable... Aller mange jeune fille, tu n'as que les os sur la peau. »

- « Tu exagères, j'ai toujours été menue... »

- « Oui... M'enfin, ça va s'arranger si tu arrêtes de fumer. »

- « Mais je n'ai aucune envie de prendre du poids ! » Elle prendrait tout dans le ventre, pas dans la poitrine, alors quel en était l'intérêt ? Eldrid se contenta d'un sourire amusé et laissa Leslie manger.

- « Dommage que tu ne puisses pas prendre la cheminée, ça t'aurait évité un long voyage de retour. Et je n'ai pas transplané depuis des années. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oh oublie ça. »

Leslie parla encore un peu avec Eldrid, puis s'en alla, sentant qu'Eldrid ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attarde, aussi heureuse qu'elle soit de revoir Leslie. Leslie arriva à Londres le lendemain matin, ayant pu prendre un vol de nuit. Elle déposa ses affaires chez elle et se rendit aussitôt à Dover Street. Elle vit alors le pub pour la première fois. « _J'ai dû passer devant des dizaines de fois..._ » pensa-t-elle. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans un monde totalement différent. Le pub était bondé, rempli de personnages à l'allure singulière qui faisaient voler des objets à travers la pièce, qui buvaient des mélanges étranges... mais qui comme tous les clients de pubs parlaient bruyamment et commentaient les nouvelles du journal. Leslie sentit des regards se poser sur elle et elle se dirigea vers le comptoir.

- « Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Tom... »

- « C'est moi Ms. Vous désirez ? »

- « C'est Eldrid Heremborg qui m'a conseillé de m'adresser à vous. »

- « Eldrid ! Ca alors ! Elle est toujours sur sa montagne ? »

- « Oui et si j'ai bien compris elle n'en est pas descendue depuis bien longtemps. »

- « Et elle a raison ! Parfois je voudrais faire pareil, mais je dois bien m'avouer chanceux : je suis le patron du pub sorcier le plus célèbre et le plus fréquenté d'Angleterre, que demander de plus ? Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

- « Eh bien, je suis une euh comment elle a dit déjà ? »

- « Une Moldue ? »

- « Oui, voilà c'est ça. Et j'ai besoin de consulter des archives au ministère, enfin à votre ministère, et j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne. »

- « Je vais vous le trouver votre guide Ms. Hey les jeunes, venez par-là ! » cria-t-il à trois jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années attablés non loin. Les deux jeunes gens et la jeune femme se levèrent et vinrent au bar.

- « Oui Tom ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- « L'un de vous accepterait d'accompagner cette charmante Moldue au ministère ? »

- « Oh oui moi avec plaisir ! » s'exclama aussitôt la jeune femme.

- « Le problème est résolu. » sourit Tom, et il alla servir ses clients.

- « Bonjour ! Hermione Granger. » se présenta la jeune femme. « Mes parents étaient tous les deux Moldus, alors je serai ravie de vous rendre service. »

- « Leslie McCosker. C'est gentil d'accepter... Quand pourrons-nous y aller ? »

- « Oh mais tout de suite si vous voulez ! Je vais chercher mon sac. »

Leslie la remercia et l'attendit devant le pub. Hermione la rejoignit, tout sourire.

- « C'est par ici. L'accès se trouve près de Covent Garden. »

- « C'est caché comme le _Chaudron Baveur_ ? »

- « Un peu différemment, vous verrez. Vous n'étiez jamais allée dans le monde sorcier avant ? »

- « Non, c'est la première fois. J'ai besoin de renseignements sur un sorcier. »

- « Je vois. Ça a dû vous faire tout drôle au _Chaudron_. Je me souviens encore de la première où j'y suis entrée. J'avais 11 ans, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière et que j'étais inscrite dans une école de magie. Je suis venue faire mes achats dans la rue derrière le pub, avec mes parents. Depuis c'est dans ce monde que je me sens le plus chez moi. Encore plus depuis que j'ai perdu mes parents lors de la guerre... »

- « Je suis navrée pour vous. Mais... de quelle guerre parlez-vous ? »

- « Vous avez entendu parler de disparitions massives en Angleterre il y a trois ans ? D'accidents étranges... »

- « J'étais en Suède, mais oui j'en ai entendu parlé. »

- « C'est comme ça que notre guerre s'est répercutée sur les Moldus. En fait, les sorciers étaient en guerre. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, d'arrestations... Notre monde ne s'en est pas encore vraiment relevé. »

- « Je pensais que les sorciers cohabiteraient plus facilement... »

- « Malheureusement non. Après tout, nous sommes des humains. »

Les deux femmes marchèrent en bavardant sans gêne et arrivèrent dans une petite rue dans laquelle se trouvait une cabine téléphonique.

- « C'est ici. »

- « Ici ? »

- « Entrons dans la cabine... »

- « Mais, le téléphone est cassé. »

- « Justement... » La jeune sorcière eut un sourire énigmatique.

Hermione tapa le code et une voix féminine se fit entendre dans la cabine.

- « Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez décliner vos noms et but de visite. »

- « Hermione Granger et Leslie McCosker, nous venons consulter les archives. »

- « Je vous remercie. Visiteurs, veuillez épingler vos badges et présenter votre baguette au contrôle dans l'atrium. » Hermione tendit un badge à Leslie. La Suédoise, l'air un peu perplexe, l'épingla sans mot dire. Soudain, la cabine s'ébranla. Leslie devint livide alors que la cabine s'enfonçait dans le sol. '_Respire, maîtrise-toi... ne me dis pas que tu es claustrophobe !_' se dit-elle. Leslie ferma donc les yeux. Un instant plus tard, la cabine s'immobilisa. Leslie rouvrit les yeux et suivit Hermione hors de la cabine. Hermione alla faire contrôler sa baguette, puis elle guida Leslie jusqu'aux archives.

- « Alors, qui cherchez-vous madame ? » lui demanda l'employé.

- « Severus Snape... »

- « Severus Snape ? » s'exclama Hermione.

L'employé fit comme si de rien n'était et alla chercher le dossier. Leslie se tourna vers Hermione.

- « Vous le connaissez ? »

- « Bien entendu, je l'ai eu sept ans comme professeur. Et qui ne connaît pas Severus Snape.»

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Que savez-vous de lui exactement ? »

- « Pas grand-chose à dire vrai : qu'il est professeur de potions et qu'il appartenait à un groupuscule... » répondit Leslie.

- « Il était Mangemort. »

- « Mange... morts ? » Rien que le nom était épouventable ! Hermione se mit à lui expliquer :

- « Les Mangemorts étaient les disciples d'un Mage Noir très puissant, qui était si craint que l'on n'osait même pas prononcer son nom : Voldemort. Il se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il estimait que les sorciers de souche étaient les seuls sorciers méritants et il voulait exterminer les sorciers enfants de Moldus, puis les Moldus. Il a été en quelque sorte vaincu en 1981, mais il s'était assuré de ne pas pouvoir être vraiment tué. Il est revenu en 1995 et c'est peu de temps après que la deuxième guerre a éclaté, celle dont je vous ai parlée. Severus Snape est un des sorciers les plus puissants et travailleurs de sa génération. Il s'est très tôt intéressé à la Magie Noire, et c'est vrai que pour quelqu'un de son niveau elle pouvait être fascinante. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard à 11 ans il en savait plus sur les Arts Noirs que la plupart des élèves de septième année. » La sorcière marqua une pause. « Je crois qu'il a toujours ressenti le besoin d'être reconnu et respecté, et il s'est laissé entraîner par des sorciers qui promettaient pouvoir et reconnaissance aux gens comme lui. Et c'est vrai, Severus Snape a été très craint... Mais ensuite, apparemment il a voulu se détourner de l'idéologie de Voldemort et il est venu demander de l'aide à Dumbledore, qui était alors le Mage Blanc le plus puissant et sage, et celui-ci lui a proposé de le rejoindre et de devenir espion. C'est donc ce qu'il a fait. Lorsque Voldemort est revenu, le professeur Snape a dû reprendre sa place parmi ses disciples et continuer à apporter des informations à Dumbledore pour l'aider à faire tomber Voldemort. Son rôle a été décisif pendant la guerre. » A nouveau, elle s'interrompit. « Tout le monde le voit comme un être froid et cynique... il l'est oui, mais derrière ça je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de remords et de souffrance. Il a dû voir des choses horribles, _faire_ des choses horribles. Et même s'il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier, le résultat est le même... Je pense que ces guerres ont brisé sa vie beaucoup plus que pour des personnes comme moi. Perdre mes parents a été un drame, et c'est toujours dur à porter, mais lui... Enfin... j'aimerais que plus de monde le respecte pour son sacrifice. Parfois je me dis qu'il aurait été plus simple pour lui de se suicider et de ne pas écouter Dumbledore. Autant j'aimais profondément Dumbledore, autant je crois qu'il s'est servi de lui... »

Leslie écouta attentivement Hermione, les yeux brillants.

- « Merci pour ces informations Hermione... » murmura-t-elle. « C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Je pense néanmoins que comme nous sommes là je vais rapidement consulter les archives. »

Hermione acquiesça. L'instant d'après, l'employé revint avec un dossier poussiéreux dans les bras.

- « Vous pouvez vous asseoir à cette table pour le lire. »

- « Merci. »

Leslie s'installa donc et ouvrit le dossier, les mains légèrement tremblantes. S'y trouvaient son acte de naissance, son admission à Poudlard, la fiche sur sa baguette - _37cm, bois de sorbier, nerf de cœur de dragon –_ l'acte de décès de chacun de ses parents, leurs testaments - _ils ne lui laissaient rien qu'une petite maison Impasse des Tisseurs et des livres_, le compte-rendu du procès à l'issue de la première guerre, la garantie signée de la main de Dumbledore et l'acquittement, sa nomination au poste de professeur de Potions, des rapports d'inspecteurs d'éducation, sa nomination au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les compte-rendus de deux procès à la fin de la deuxième guerre, une peine de six mois à Azkaban, une remise de peine pour reconnaissance de services rendus à la sécurité nationale, et enfin sa re-nomination au poste de professeur de Potions. Leslie se leva, remercia l'employé et dit à Hermione qu'elle avait terminé.

- « Par contre je me demandais : savez-vous comment je pourrais lui écrire ? »

- « Vous pouvez lui envoyer un hibou, c'est comme ça que les sorciers envoient leur courrier. Il y a une poste cachée juste en face du ministère, nous pouvons y aller tout de suite. »

Les deux femmes sortirent du ministère et pénétrèrent dans la ruelle située juste en face. Hermione compta cinq pas, sortit sa baguette et tapota une brique. Une porte apparut et elles purent entrer. Jamais Leslie n'avait vu tel spectacle ! La salle était immensément longue et haute, et partout volaient ou se perchaient une multitude de hiboux et de chouettes de toutes les espèces.

- « Tenez, une plume et du parchemin. »

Leslie se démena tant bien que mal pour écrire correctement tout en essayant de ne pas faire grincer, ni baver la plume. Elle écrivit simplement ces quelques mots :

_Severus,_

_Je crois que dorénavant je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir sur votre passé. Sachez que je l'accepte. _

_ J'espère vous revoir,_

_ Leslie_


	3. Une naissance

**Chapitre III : Une naissance**

Severus revêtit un pantalon et une chemise qui seraient passés pour moldus au XIX° siècle, mit un manteau et sortit transplaner. Il monta au deuxième étage et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il frappa à nouveau.

- « Leslie, c'est S... Søren. Leslie ? »

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et se retourna. Il vit alors une petite dame aux cheveux de neige et aux grands yeux bruns humides se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- « Elle n'est pas là. » dit-elle doucement. « Ils sont venus la prendre... » ajouta-t-elle tristement. Malgré lui, Severus sentit une vague de panique le submerger.

- « Qui ? Pour l'emmener où ? »

- « Les médecins. Attendez... » L'adorable petite dame s'éloigna dans son appartement, puis revint avec un papier dans la main. Elle le lui tendit. Severus le prit poliment et lut :

_Maudsley Hospital_

_Denmark Hill_

_London SE5 8AZ_

- « Merci... »

- « Je voulais aller la voir, mais je ne peux plus trop sortir de chez moi, je marche tellement mal. Vous lui direz que je pense à elle ? »

- « Oui, bien sûr. »

Severus la salua, alla transplaner de l'ascenseur et se retrouva devant une grande bâtisse carrée et austère de briques rouges. Il entra et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

- « Bonjour. Je suis venu voir Leslie McCosker. »

- « Je crois qu'elle est dans le jardin. Sinon elle est en chambre 217. Je vais vous demander de signer ici. » Severus signa 'Søren Snape'. Qu'importait, sa signature disparaîtrait dès le lendemain. L'hôtesse d'accueil le remercia, mais Severus ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le parc de l'hôpital. Il reconnut Leslie, assise plus loin sur un banc, et se dirigea vers elle. Elle ne le remarqua qu'alors qu'il était tout près du banc. Elle ne se leva pas. Severus s'assit donc et la jeune femme passa lentement ses bras autour de son cou. Cette lenteur... elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle se serra doucement contre lui.

- « Severus, tu es venu... » Elle sourit et se sépara de lui.

- « Leslie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Oh, je... disons que j'ai craqué. » Elle rit nerveusement. « Un moment de faiblesse et hop ils ont rappliqué. Severus, il faut que tu me sortes d'ici. Sinon je vais vraiment devenir folle ! » Elle s'anima légèrement. « Regarde tous ces lunatiques autour de nous. J'ai peur de finir comme eux à la longue. Le grand là – tu le vois ? - il se prend pour le Roi Arthur, et il me fiche la trouille, il me prend pour Guenièvre un jour sur deux. L'autre jour sur deux c'est l'autre là-bas qu'il prend pour sa reine, elle ne parle qu'en vers... Elle est douée oui, mais folle à lier. Et pi celui-là, là, lui il dort la tête suspendue vers le bas, comme s'il se prenait pour Batman. Et pi y'a le petit vieux là-bas qui crie au feu toutes les nuits. C'est lui le pire je crois, il m'angoisse vraiment, je commence à avoir peur quand j'allume un briquet ou une allumette. Oh Severus je ne fais plus que cogiter et fumer depuis que je suis là. C'est de pire en pire. Et ils me donnent des médicaments qui font de moi un vrai légume. Je ne les prends plus depuis deux jours et ça commence à aller mieux, mais ils finiront par s'en rendre compte. » Si elle allait mieux maintenant, dans quel état avait-elle été ? Severus n'hésita plus, il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup ici.

- « Je viens te chercher demain, à la première heure. »

- « Oh Severus ! Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ici, dis ? »

- « Je te promets que non. Dès demain Leslie. »

Elle agrippa son bras gauche. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le saisissait ainsi sans révulsion.

- « Reste encore un peu, je t'en prie. »

- « Je ne m'en vais pas. Dis-moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé. »

- « Un de mes ex avait trop bu et il est venu chez moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à bloquer la porte. Il m'a fait une de ces scènes... Je suis devenue hystérique. On s'est battu, cette fois j'ai rendu les coups. Il a fini par partir lorsque je l'ai menacé d'appeler la police. Je me suis écroulée et je n'ai plus bougé... La police est arrivée juste après son départ, elle avait été appelée par des voisins. Ils ont voulu m'interroger, mais je... je n'arrivais pas à répondre, mais il me fallait juste le temps d'arrêter de trembler. Il me fallait juste un peu de temps ! Ils ont appelé des secours, je me suis laissée faire, j'étais comme déconnectée, et je me suis retrouvée ici avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Depuis ils me font plus de mal que de bien, à me poser des questions sur d'éventuels sévices subis dans le passé et sur d'hypothétiques névroses. Il faut que je parte d'ici... »

- « J'ai un plan qui ne peut que fonctionner, je te demande juste de tenir jusqu'à demain matin, je préparerai ça ce soir. » Leslie acquiesça, elle s'en remettait à lui. Elle se blottit contre lui et garda le silence. Severus passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules et tint sa main dans la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi une vingtaine de minutes, puis une infirmière arriva.

- « Leslie, c'est l'heure de prendre vos médicaments. » Leslie se défit de Severus et prit le verre et le cachet qu'on lui tendait. Elle fit mine de l'avaler et rendit le verre à l'infirmière.

- « Plus que dix minutes monsieur. » dit celle-ci avant de s'éloigner. Leslie sortit le cachet de sa bouche avec une grimace.

- « Tu vois, on est fliqué ici... » Elle glissa le médicament dans sa chaussette. « J'irai le jeter dans les toilettes après. » Elle sortit un paquet de sa poche et alluma une cigarette. Severus ne l'en empêcha pas, mais à partir de demain il l'aiderait à arrêter. Ils n'échangèrent que quelques paroles, puis Severus se leva. Il lui passa le message de sa voisine, l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et s'éloigna en silence. Demain elle serait libre et dorénavant il veillerait sur elle. Néanmoins, il continuait de se poser cette même question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi la laissait-il passer au-dessus des barrières qu'il avait érigées il y a si longtemps de cela ? Des barrières qu'il avait érigées pour se protéger des autres, de ses parents, des élèves de Poudlard, de lui-même.

Severus transplana au ministère et descendit au bureau des Aurors. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Tonks. Remus lui avait toujours fait confiance et Tonks était donc la seule Auror à qui il acceptait d'avoir affaire.

- « Bonjour Tonks. »

- « Bonjour Severus. Je peux vous aider ? » Elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

Il lui expliqua alors qu'il voulait aller chercher une connaissance retenue dans une institution psychiatrique et qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour amnésier les témoins de la scène. Il lui expliqua qu'il voulait également faire sortir une femme prisonnière d'un sort jeté par un livre qui la faisait parler en vers ; elle devait aller à Sainte Mangouste afin d'être soignée par des Mages. Lorsqu'elle eut tous les détails concernant Leslie, Tonks accepta et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 9h devant l'hôpital. Tonks avait pris l'apparence d'une vieille dame qui passerait facilement pour la mère de Severus tant ils se ressemblaient. Ils n'attireraient ainsi pas l'attention et donneraient l'illusion d'une visite de famille.

Severus fit disparaître toute trace de Leslie des dossiers et des esprits et alla la chercher pendant que Tonks lançait encore des sorts d'oubliettes. Ils réussirent à la faire sortir sans trop de problème, de même que la jeune femme qui parlait en vers. Les employés du bureau des relations avec les Moldus se chargeraient de la ramener chez elle et de l'amnésier dès qu'elle serait guérie.

Leslie s'accrocha à Severus et ils transplanèrent à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre, les trois semaines passées à l'hôpital et le traitement l'avaient affaiblie. Elle était très lasse, moralement et physiquement. Severus aida Leslie à s'allonger, lui retira ses chaussures et ramena la couverture sur elle.

- « Repose-toi, je serai dans le salon. »

Alors que Leslie dormait, Severus fit le tour de l'appartement et fit disparaître paquets de cigarettes et cendriers. Il sortit deux petits flacons de sa poche et leur rendit leur taille naturelle. Avec ça Leslie arriverait à arrêter, elle en avait la volonté.

Leslie dormit plusieurs heures. Elle sortit de sa chambre en vacillant légèrement et se frotta les yeux. Severus était assis dans le salon et corrigeait des copies. Elle lui sourit. Il le lui rendit discrètement et se leva. Il lui tira une chaise et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui préparer quelque chose.

- « Je veux bien un café s'il te plaît. »

Severus agita sa baguette et un café noir apparut devant Leslie. Elle sourit, impressionnée et reconnaissante. Severus se rassit et poussa ses copies.

- « Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Leslie.

- « Presque 14h. Tu as faim ? »

- « Pas trop. »

- « Il faudra quand même que tu déjeunes tout à l'heure. Et je t'ai ramené ça. » Severus lui montra les deux fioles. « Ce sont des potions. L'une agit un peu comme les... euh, les _patch_ moldus, mais est plus efficace, quant à l'autre elle sert à purger le goudron. Tu n'es pas obligée, ça sera très désagréable, mais ça t'évitera d'avoir un cancer d'ici quelques années. Tu as fumé combien de temps ? »

- « J'ai commencé à 16 ans. J'ai fumé régulièrement jusqu'à la mort de mon père à mes 21 ans, et j'ai repris il y a deux ans. »

- « Sept ans alors. »

- « Oui. A un rythme de un à deux paquets par jour. Merci pour les potions Severus, je prendrai les deux. » Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

- « Pour la deuxième tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenue... »

- « S'il faut payer le prix de ses erreurs alors je le paierai, mais la punition-cancer, moyen... »

- « D'accord... Tu peux prendre la première dès maintenant, pour la deuxième à toi de voir à quel moment de la journée tu préfères... enfin, bon. »

- « Préfère quoi ? »

- « Cracher tes poumons. » dit finalement Severus. Il préférait ne pas imaginer à quel point prendre une telle potion devait être écœurant.

- « Eum... je verrai. »

- « Et tu n'es pas obligée de la prendre tous les jours ou régulièrement. Il faut juste que tu la prennes le nombre suffisant de fois afin que tes poumons soient nettoyés. »

Leslie acquiesça et but une gorgée de café.

- « Mm... c'est le meilleur café que j'ai jamais bu ! Et pourtant j'en ai bu ! » rit-elle. « C'est la Magie qui fait ça ? »

- « Si j'étais humble et modeste je te répondrai que oui. Mais ne l'étant pas, je te dirai qu'un sorcier qui ne sait pas faire de café ne saura pas en faire un bon même avec sa baguette. »

- « Un maître du café alors. »

- « Disons que les breuvages ça me connaît. »

Leslie éclata de rire.

- « Je suis bête ! Faire du café doit te paraître enfantin par rapport aux potions... »

- « Pourtant, peu de personnes savent faire un vrai bon café. »

- « Le mien l'est ! » se défendit Leslie, bon enfant. « Enfin si on aime les cafés très serrés. Les vrais caféinomanes aiment mon café, les non-initiés c'est au-dessus de leurs forces. »

- « Étrangement ça ne m'étonne pas. » plaisanta Severus.

Leslie s'étira, puis sembla retomber sans force. Elle but son café, légèrement affalée contre la table, alors que Severus réfléchissait en silence. Il lui dit :

- « Après manger on ira faire un tour, tout doucement. Je sais que tu es faible, mais justement, tu auras besoin de reprendre un peu de forces. Et tu n'y arriveras pas en restant ici, immobile. »

- « Ok... Oh et quand on sortira, je passerai voir May, ma voisine. »

Severus acquiesça.

Ils sortirent après avoir déjeuné, Leslie s'appuyant sur le bras de Severus, s'appuyant sur un homme qui pour la première fois de sa vie s'était détourné de lui-même pour prendre soin de quelqu'un. Un homme, qui pour la première fois de sa vie avait fait un pas vers les autres, avait accepté de laisser ses doutes, ses peurs et ses mécanismes de côté. Severus Snape s'était rendu compte que lui aussi avait besoin de quelqu'un, comme Leslie en avait besoin. Plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte que s'il restait reclus sa vie n'aurait pas de sens. Ces pensées l'avaient tourmenté depuis la deuxième guerre et aujourd'hui il avait trouvé le courage de dépasser ces barrières qu'il avait lui-même érigées dans son enfance. Et aujourd'hui, c'était sans craintes que Leslie s'appuyait sur un homme, pour la première fois.

_Plusieurs mois plus tard_...

Severus frappa, mais Leslie ne vint pas ouvrir. Il pouvait entendre de la musique dans l'appartement et se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas dû l'entendre frapper. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra. Il avait déjà souvent fait ainsi.

- « Leslie ? » appela-t-il. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait été réveillée aussi tôt, et pourtant elle était déjà en train d'écouter de la musique à fond. Il plaignait ses voisins... Oh et puis qu'importe, depuis quand s'inquiétait-il du confort des autres ? Se soucier du sien et de celui de Leslie suffisait plus que largement. La musique provenait du bureau. Il frappa et entra, certain que Leslie ne l'aurait pas entendu là non plus. Elle frappait dans le sac qu'elle avait suspendu au plafond, au milieu de la pièce. Il ne l'avait jamais vue s'en servir, mais en la voyant il se douta qu'elle était plus qu'entraînée. De plus, elle ne portait pas de gants. La musique hurlait dans la pièce.

_  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

_[...]_

Severus n'osa pas manifester sa présence. Il écoutait les paroles et prenait conscience de ce qu'elles signifiaient pour Leslie. La piste passait en boucle et Leslie frappait inlassablement, avec un acharnement douloureux. Soudain elle cessa et alla couper la musique. Severus se manifesta alors en tapant doucement sur le cadre de la porte. Leslie se retourna. Ses yeux étaient rouges, des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Severus regretta d'être venu, de l'avoir surprise dans un moment de faiblesse qu'elle aurait sûrement voulu cacher. Il le lui dit et esquissa un pas pour sortir.

- « Non, Severus, reste... » Elle lui sourit tristement et se hâta vers lui. Il lui ouvrit ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui, se serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait contre le seul homme qui n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle, qui jamais ne lèverait la main sur elle. Il avait ses torts oui, et de nombreux défauts, mais elle pouvait se fier à lui et c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. « J'ai besoin de faire ça, quand j'ai fait certains cauchemars. Ça m'aide à évacuer. » expliqua-t-elle. « Oh Severus, serre-moi fort... »

Il resserra encore son étreinte et sentit Leslie s'apaiser. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre par moments pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance, ce qu'elle avait trouvé en lui. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu s'ouvrir au point de se donner à quelqu'un, de partager la vie d'un être qui lui était devenu cher. A 40 ans il avait appris à vivre, il n'avait jamais su, il n'avait fait que survivre et errer toutes ces années. Il sentait qu'il était enfin _là_, qu'il existait, qu'il était dans le monde, qu'il était venu au monde. Rencontrer Leslie n'avait pas été une renaissance, cela avait été une naissance, la naissance d'une part de l'être qu'il aurait dû pouvoir être si la vie ne l'en avait pas empêché tant de fois.


End file.
